Susurro de adiós
by Nimbusmind
Summary: ¿Cómo pasó?... todo estaba bien, y de pronto, tan rápido como un respiro se terminó... no lo sentí, tan sólo pasó... de repente ya no está conmigo... ¿O soy yo la que ya no estoy? (...) "Adiós" susurra mi alma, deseando, rogando que, él se de cuenta de que ya no estoy ahí. Que no sufra; que estoy bien... Que sea feliz. (Explicaciones adentro). Disfrútenlo


_Hola! ñ.ñ_

_Bien, hace años que no me aparesco, y cada vez que aparesco vengo con excusas... lo sé, lo sé... tampoco es que crea que tengan muchas ansias del próximo capítulo... en fin..._

_Un agradecimiento de antemano a todos los que lean esto, los que dejen review y favoritos comentarios y demás... bueno, el mejor deseo de todos... ¡Que pasen sus materias! wiiii (nótese que reprobé y me tiene mal... estúpido cálculo, estúpido René (mi profesor), y estúpida Yo... (porque no es culpa ni del cálculo ni del maestro, sino mía, solo mía) (¿depresión...Nah!?))_

* * *

_Soul Eater no es mío, ni los personajes. Todos los derechos reservados para Atsushi Okhubo. Y la revista en que publicaba el manga._

* * *

_...ahora..._

* * *

_-pyon-pyon-pyon-_

* * *

Su vida se iba, sus ojos se opacaban, el corazón dejaba de latir, los pulmones de funcionar, el aire no entraba, no salía, su voz no se oía, poco a poco todo… todo terminaba, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer. ¡Por Dios, lo estaba viendo!, su vida escaparse de las manos, la desesperación de aquel que llora, lo veo y lo escucho, la tristeza de la despedida final, la expresión de dolor que mantenía, la mirada de horror que la acompañaba, el mundo se apagaba para ella y para él, el que lloraba, gritaba y rogaba porque esto fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, una ilusión de la peor de las situaciones…

¿Cómo lo permitió?, ¿cómo se le escapó de las manos?, ¿cómo fue que, estando él ahí terminara todo así?... su cuerpo tenso, la abrazaba queriendo mantener el calor de la vida, queriendo juntar sus almas, él la sentía, aún estaba aquí, lo sabía, lo juraba, y le dolía porque sabía que ella lo veía, lo veía llorar y sufrir por ella, y mierda… se sentía culpable, por hacerla sentir mal en ese momento, ella lo hizo feliz, le dio su vida y ella a él, un hermoso acuerdo de amor eterno, implícito, renovado cada vez que unían sus cuerpos, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, a cada segundo su contrato se veía, se sentía, un aura de amor emanaba de ellos.

Ahí estaban ambos cuerpos, y ambas almas, cada uno aferrado al otro, suplicando su presencia, los cuerpos lloraban por la despedida, y las almas danzaban con el mismo fin, sabiendo, que, de alguna forma, aunque ella no estuviera ahí, se volverían a encontrar, se volverían a unir, y ya no los separarían jamás, lo sienten, lo saben, pero duele… duele saber que no la volverá a ver, que no volverá a sentir su calor, su corazón latiendo frenético, sus labios, su piel, se presencia. Lo recuerda y se le rompe el corazón porque ahí está, su cuerpo, su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, se encuentra ahí, recostado en el piso, sin poder hacer nada por ella. Sufriendo por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, es evidente, no lo dice… se ve, el sufrimiento brota por cada poro de su piel, su dolor se siente en el ambiente. Llorando por ella y ella llorando por él, la pesadez del adiós la mantiene en el mundo, atada, quiere abrazarlo, besarlo, y decirle que todo estará bien, pero no puede, ella ve todo lo que pasa, los gritos, el llanto.

Se acerca a su cuerpo y susurra lentamente un dulce "Adiós" deseando que, de alguna forma él lo sienta.

¿Qué cómo lo sé…? Porque ella soy yo.

* * *

_Bueh... ¿Qué les digo?... sinceramente siento que me maté. Es muy corto, yo lo sé, pero oye, está muriendo...__hace un rato.. leí el nuevo capítulo de un fic que seguramente muchos de ustedes leen. "El valor de lo importante" de **"Hikari x Takeru" **bien, esto está basado en el final de su capítulo. _ jaja bueno, espero no hacerle Spoiler a nadie. si es así, lo siento, lo siento enormemente. 

_Aclaro, no tiene ninguna relación con su historia, no es ningun tipo de continuación alternativa, le regalo todos los derechos de autor que puedan existir (al menos de su historia). Esto es sólo lo que salió cuando terminé de leer._

_Un agradecimiento (si lo ves) a Hikari x Takeru, por la hermosa historia que publicas... no sé si esto te vaya a gustar o no. Pero ojalá lo haga... y bueno, está implicitamente dedicado a ti. _

_Y explícitamente dedicado a Maka Death... lo prometí ehh. ("A partir de ahora te dedicaré todo lo que publique, en honor de tu muerte") o algo así... Bueno, espero te guste, es para ti, para ver si te anima, es fin de semestre y todos estamos ... raros... _

_Un beso a todos. Espero sus reviews... yo como... bueno, comida ._. como la gente normal... pero sus reviews me animan. Lindo fin (de semana) a todos ustedes, los capítulos, One-shots y todo lo que haya prometido, se publicará antes de fines de enero (Uy!, cuante exactitud...) en fin._

_¿Comentarios, dudas, problemas, etc, etc?... Review! (o bueno, ya saben PM)... me gustaría saber que piensan. _

_Buena suerte a todos, linda vida, y mucho éxito. (Y que pasen sus materias... (Ya, juro superarlo pronto))_

**Nimbusmind ^^**


End file.
